This invention relates to a display rack assembly for merchandising various articles of commerce displayed in boxes having open tops.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a display rack for use in merchandising articles such as flower bulbs in the open top boxes in which they are transported and stored. This is done in such a manner that the boxes themselves become the shelves of the rack. The boxes are canted obliquely to render the contents readily visible to the customer for inspection and readily accessible to the clerk for removal upon each sale.
Other objects of the present invention are the provision of a merchandising display rack assembly which may be collapsed for storage; which is braced against collapse when in its open, use position; which mounts the boxes securely; which has provision at its top for display advertising; and which is of simple construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use.